Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Assessment of a person's health often involves measuring the person's core body temperature. Invasive approaches for determining core body temperature may involve taking measurements within the pulmonary artery, esophagus, rectum, or bladder. Non-invasive approaches may involve taking measurements in the mouth, under the armpit, in the ear canal, or at the temples of the head. Non-invasive approaches are generally more convenient than invasive approaches, especially when frequent temperature measurements are taken. It may be more difficult, however, to obtain accurate measurements of the core body temperature with non-invasive approaches.